Part 3: Weak & Powerless
by Miyuutsuu
Summary: Back now from a good long rest. ON HIATUS.
1. Ch 35: I Stay Away

**Chapter 35 (Epilogue: I stay away.)**

The end to part 1: '**The Outsiders' **(It's been a long & trippy time, but it's back. Late, but here now.)

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon© belong to Nintendo. I tried to own a stock share, but all I got was a photo of Mario: giving me the finger. :P

**Warning**; Hmmm…I guess just some crude language, & violence & graphic body mutilation. Viewer discretion is highly advised.

(**Feb 26, 2006**)

I am sorry in advance if this took so long to be up. I have no excuses other than work has me burning the midnight oil. Hell, I had to give up on my day offs to support for my rent, bills & food. Also, my part time helper: Omar P., had found a new & more labor intensive job. As an auto technician. Good for him. I wish him all the good luck on his new career.

I guess that means I'm all alone again. Meh, it's always been like that to me...

This part will be mostly Daisy's point in view, summarizing four months without Mewtwo. But in the near end…prepare to be shocked. Razzle-Dazzle!

**Reviews.

* * *

**

**Ri2**  
2006-02-27  
ch 1, anon. So, in the four months he's been gone...Mewtwo's lost an eye, learned how to speak and swordfight, and made a friend...  
Cool.

* * *

Before I'll start, check the 'New' look that Mewtwo will have to adjust. (Is it me, or has he got the shit beaten out of him? You decide.)

* * *

(**Daisy's Point of view**)

Shit, it's 6:00 AM. A bit too early for me right now. Guess all that roaming around kinda made me a bit sluggish. Scratching my head, I had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. But I suppose that could wait. Right now, a decent shower is at hand. The odor around here seems to be a bit sour. Getting up, I looked at the bunking quarter that I am presiding. Quite a spacious room. There was some shifting movements on my bed. To my amusement, it was my new travel companion Clair. Sure, she made a gun-toting violent hag, but at least she knows how to take care of Mewtwo's attitude. She was cuddling her pillow a little bit too close for comfort if you ask me. A smug of contentment were plastered all over her face. To add even more of an unexpected surprise, she called out Mewtwo's name…along with some rather unmentionable dirty words. The sheer thought of him & her, with the suggestion that she was saying: a bit romantic. But mostly, EWWWW!

Enough chit-chat, today is a new day: meaning a chance to improve on my trainer skills. Before the oh so needed shower, I think it's time to wake up Mr. grumpy head. Hmmm. This is odd, he's not here… "Maybe he just did not want to stay around here." He seems to somehow hates being in hospitals or something that reminds him of one. When I had the opportunity to see almost the events in his life, there was a crumbled hospital, and in a far distance, two odd shadows just kept on staring at it. Someday, I'll ask him about that. There's more to it than it seems, after all, I had to find out about his 'condition' & I think that I should not tell Clair about this. She would probably go ballistic if she knew…thinking about how he has to rely on drug inducement in order to live bit more. The things he had to go through…no. I have to look on the bright side, he's still here & I need his help. Who else knows what to do to prepare for a pokemon battle than a pokemon as himself? Hmmm, that's odd. There's a letter on the chair. I might as well read it.

….

…

I could not believe what he'd wrote down…it's not true! Let it be a lie, a terrible lie that he had concocted…I felt my eyes were starting to get all teary. My heart felt a cave in, as if someone had cut away another part of my life. I panicked. The thing that I could do was to go to the shower room. I don't know why, but that was the only thing that I could think straight before I was going into a breakdown. I ran, tossing anything that was attached to me. My clothes, the letter: all of it. Turning the faucets, I just stood there...in the shower. The spraying water surrounding my flesh did nothing. All the pent up turmoil that had arisen from this, well… I cracked. A small cry. "What the hell is wrong in this life? Doesn't anyone besides me who sees it as not a happy place?" I had just snapped: I thought at first that I would be able to overcome anything that was thrown at me. But there is so much that I could take. Mewtwo's letter was the last straw. All the details of his mistake paled the acts that I had made. There is a lot of things that I know that Mewtwo had done, but this: it was too much for me to handle. In every possible way, his life runs similar to mine. We were & always will be outsiders to life, bound to venture through it all in inequity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Four months later…)

Finally, back on track after an unusual turn of events. Everything fell out in the first few days. Many rough patches needed to be tended. I did not notice at first, but for the week that Mewtwo was with me, I felt…I don't even know what the is, but there's a warm feeling…Granted, his early behaviors were unstable & unreliable. However, deep inside that perverted egotistical jerk's body, he's quite a good guy.

I did eventually gave the letter to Clair…she did not take it too well either. There was a choice: stay here & wait for him, move on without him, or…look for him and beat some sense into him. There was only one way to find out…throw three types of coins (Gold for 1, silver for 2 & copper for #3.) up in the air and see, which one will land first…

…Copper…

Throughout our search, there were some harsh times. I took upon myself to continue on realizing my dream of being a champion trainer, even if it were to just to be one for a moment. The thought of having to go the distance with those that helped me, gave me the strength to overcome Mewtwo's absence. For Clair, she stuck around. She too, wanted to drag his purple tail back & smack him around. Ever since she hung around, she had hoped to resolve an old mistake from the past. Possibly, that whole shooting him incident. Anyways, I managed to beat this tough as nails gym leader, Surge. It was thanks to that moonstone. To think; all it took was a present from Mewtwo to beat Surge. He must have known that I would go up against even more powerful trainers. That bastard. Afterwards, there was some speculations that a powerful pokemon was sighted near Kumquat isle. Heading south on a ferry boat, that was our first thought. Through those times, battling anyone was the only way to soothe my woes & dander…

The first stop: a small cluster of islands called the Orange archipelagos. Traveling to many parts unknown, I kinda got excited. To see what lies beyond the sea, the free atmosphere. However, during these times, I wonder as to why I needed to find him. There were so many pointless possibilities, but one was anything but pointless.

He's an outsider & so am I.

Mewtwo…

…he is my friend…and I don't want to lose him.

I'll fast forward a bit, so that I will not make my thoughts seem unstable. The rumors of Kumquat Isles happened to be false. Much to my dismay, it would however serve as an opportunity to train on my battling skills. So I did what at the time seemed to be a good and challenged Clair to a battle. I lost. "You need to train even more. This time: you've got to answer to me if you want to reach your full potential." That little speech woke me up, fueling some hatred to her. But I know that Clair was trying to get my attention. Over the course of three months, I had to go through so many harsh training by my new coach. Her tactics and motivations for training can be summed up in one word: **_ikijigoku_**!

The things that I had to do for me to be a cut short from her standards were brutal. But it came with results that I must say, damn. My little guppy of a Magikarp evolved to a Gyarados…and boy did he get so big. There was also the facts that I happened to obtain two new pokemon. The first one was a Horsea via fishing. Although at first, I thought that it was seafood that needed to be cooked. Oops! The next one is a real treat to me: A Chikorita. I don't know how or why they are rare, but I got the luck to battle it out with Heidnreich. That reminds me: his foot fetish seems to have diminished once Mewtwo was nowhere to be found. Poor fella.

Back to the story, when we realized that three months had past by, it was time to get back onto the search for Mewtwo. I had suggested that we should travel on Dragonite. But she had told me that hers had unfortunately got sick. Figures. So it was naturally a boat. On the contrary, instead of going back to Vermilion, Olivine had something that could aide us (me in particular) on this long quest. A route that led to Ecruteak City and home to a visionary by the name of Morty. I'll give anything a chance, anything for finding that mongrel of a clone & beat him senselessly. The whole trip from the Orange Isles to cross the oceans to Olivine & finally to Ecruteak took 29 days. The rough voyage proved one new aspect that I did not know: seasickness is a bitch. The rocking and swaying, to & fro, up and down: I hated it.

Eventually, we came to our next point of interest: Ecruteak City. But life had yet again played another joke upon us. Morty had taken upon himself to take a trip to Saffron City to speak to their gym leader. _Great…_more travel. That's all that I needed for my tiresome heels. More walking. Nuts to that: there are other ways to get to from point A to point B. Better than from A to D to R to B and so on.

Worn out & tired, we had arrived at Goldenrod, via hitchhiking through two trucks & seventy miles. Not giving a damn as to how am I suppose to get another means of transportation, Clair took it upon herself (_good for her_) to acquire two rail passes for the magnet rail to Saffron City. I swear: she has some special abilities or what not to obtain critical items. I guess that's the perks of being one bad ass of lady. (_though I still call her an old maid: just for a fix of fun_) Since she told me that there is another gym leader that can help search where Mewtwo is, I might as well give it a shot.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Ask Morty & at the same area:challenge the other gym leader.

I had the thought of returning back to the gym leader challenge. After all, when an opportunity is presented, who would pass it up. Not me. Besides, I have to know just how far has my training skills had improved. Who knew that four months would go like that? It was unbearable…but it was worth it...almost. All of this, for a pokemon…Now, it's a matter of time before this will be all over. I feel tired in this magnet rail. So I'll just (yawns) listen to my music & …take a nap. "(Funny, this half working jalopy is the only thing that he had given me…_thanks_…_zzzzzzz_.)"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**No Point of view**)

Speeding along the vast unscathed wilderness that looms over Kanto, the magnet rail headed towards it's last destination stop for the night: Saffron City rail station. The fellow passengers slumbered through most of the voyage. The P.A went into life.

**"Attention: we will arrive at Saffron in ten minutes. We hope that you had a comf-" **The P.A went into a static haze. Most of the passengers ignored it, but Clair did not. For some reason, she got a bad feeling. That is when the static started to break, revealing a chilling scenario.

**"Hello? §§ Hello? We need help§§§§mad man §§§ broke the controls §§§ AAAHHHHH**!"

Some woke up to hear that last comment, only to feel the sudden shaking that the compartments were doing. Indeed, she was right: that bad feeling came true. Many passengers thought that it was an elaborate hoax. Looking at her friend, Daisy, she saw that the girl was a log: too damn lazy to notice anything. She could not believe it that someone could sleep in a dire situation. "Damn it! Wake up you lazy- huh?" At the moment, before she thought of kicking her to wake up & help. The last Intercom message played out this time, it was a little girl: frightened and crying.

"**Somebody please §§ help! There's a bad man §§§§ that's hurting my friend, Mewtwo §§§ outside. Please, help--"**

"Mewtwo?" hearing that name once again took her by surprise. That bottled up emotions she held back for these pasts months were about to go off. However, before she could, there was the matter of the little girl, a crazy mad man, and the now run away magnet rail. Not to dawdle over any situations that takes time, Clair went into action. Heading out towards the control room. Calling out Dragonite, she made a command for a Horn drill at the blocked door. At no time, the loyal dragon crashed head on and broke the door wide away. "Good job, Dragonite. Rest up, I'll take over from here." After recalling Dragonite, she immediately drew out her revolver & newly acquired desert eagle. Not taking any chances, Clair cautiously made her way through the control unit. The stench of death crept up to her nose, indicating that the source of the foul smell is possibly the conductor. Or worse: the child. Red blinking lights shown that a terrible struggle had occurred, blood smeared all over.

The panels were in disarray, punctured with the many complicated wire & equipment damaged. At the floor, one of the conductor's arms & head were left there. The other parts were jammed into the control panels, causing sparks to fly off & disabling any ways to stop. "What in the hell is going on-who's there?" Hearing ragged breathings underneath the main control panels, Clair inched her desert eagle further than her revolver towards the source of the sounds. "Get out." Slowly, out came a little girl. Covered in blood & tears, she was so shook up. From the sheer looks, the girl is 8 years old, raven haired with bloodstains. Her pink cotton sweater & purple dress were too as well drenched. The girl started to speak, trying with all her might not to cry. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Whoever wanted to do such an appalling act of murder to a mere child was a monster to society. Clearly not a threat, Clair put away her guns and extended her hand. "no, I'm here to help. My name is Clair, what's-" Again, the rail started to shake & jerk violently. The rough motion scared the girl into the arms of Clair. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why is that bad man doing this? I did nothing wrong." Wrapping her arm around, she tried to calm the crying child. "Don't worry, you got help now…what is your name?" Sniffling, she spoke out in a whisper, "Myo…Myo Touma…and you?" "Clair." The shakings had subsided for a brief moment. Letting go, the concerned gym leader wanted one more question answered. "Is it true that Mewtwo is here?" Shyly, Myo nodded. "Yes. Right now, he's up there outside, trying to stop that bad man."

Metallic bumps and scrapings echoed on, giving a haunting image as to what is going on. There was no time to stay here, as the area that they were in seemed to shake again. "Come with me. I don't it's safe to be here." Pulling Myo to safety, Clair heard a loud bang, followed by a big dent caving in above them. Myo was on the verge of crying again. Not wanting to jeopardize Myo, the brave dragon trainer picked her up & made a dash towards out. Just in time too, from out of the corners of the cabinet, a sword had pierced through the thick metallic walls. Rather than a retraction, the sword blade motioned down in a quick action. Either this was a diabolical plot to kill off everyone, or the possibility to separate the cars & save everyone. The suspense growing, Clair turned her face to see the blade's movement ceased. Moving further back, she gazed in horror as the roof broke down. A large chunk fell down to where Myo was hiding. On top of the busted scraps, laid a monstrous man. Fazed for a brief moment, the man managed to get up on his feet. Myo impatiently tugged her aide's vest in a plea. "The bad man! The bad man!"

"Well, well well. What do I have here…my little angel here has found a new play toy for me. The name is Zaigou; your soon to be executioner. And by the way: your guardian ain't going to help you now…" Staring into the cold soulless of this mad man, Clair focused on diverting one of her hands to her guns. But the man cracked his neck, anticipating her action. "Uh uh. If the blade of a sword couldn't kill me, then what chance do you have you were to say…shoot me? None. Hand over that gir-" Interrupted by a sword blade to the right arm, at the other end of the hilt: stood a large figure in a drab & ragged cloak. But all it did was slow the monster's attempt to kill. Expecting this to happen, the figure motioned the blade to the side temple, creating one hell of a headache to Zaigou. "GYYYAACKCK! Curse you, you foul freak!" Pushing back, he knocked off the hood of the cloak to reveal Mewtwo. But, it came with a startling discovery: his right eye was gone. Replaced by some sewing to the eyelid. Seeing the status of her once lover, she could not stop looking at him. That is when another shocker came into play. He opened his mouth, not to breath; but to speak. A first for the bewildered Clair.

"Take Myo to safety, I'll deal with Zaigou!"

With such speed, Mewtwo shoves a battered Zaigou to the malfunctioning control panels & circuits and repeatedly smashed his face. Over & over, the clone gave no mercy to this 'un-killable' psychopath. Snapping out of her transfixiation, Clair obeyed without any complaints. "C'mon, you don't want to be around to see this." To her dismay, Myo fidget, showing that she did not wanted to leave. "But Mewtwo—" Hearing this, Mewtwo (_while beating up Zaigou_) shouted, "Don't worry about me: go with Clair now! She'll help you, trust me." Taking into consideration, the little girl obliged & clung onto her heroine. Looking back one last time, Clair saw that the struggle got even fiercer. The inhuman mad man had escaped from Mewtwo's clutches and thrashed at him with lightning quick punches. Seeing as this had unfurled, Mewtwo managed to block so many brutal thrusts before concocting a suicidal idea. Instantly connecting a sidekick to the face, Mewtwo then raised his sword to swing not at Zaigou, but at the floor. Seeing how this was about to go, the gym leader got the notion & made a dash back six meters away with Myo, straight out of harm's way, before pulling out her revolver from the holster again. "Myo, I need you to go into my top pocket & fish out a very red bullet…"

Using all available strength, Mewtwo drove the motion of the sword back to the gash marks he had earlier made. Not long after being kicked, did Zaigou regained his composure. "You vile vermin!" Immediately, he leapt up & successfully grabbed Mewtwo by the neck, preparing to break his head off.Ripping off his cloak, he wrapped his wounded right arm around Mewtwo's neck and motioned his attack upwards.Having already carving the essential weak point of the control car, all that the clone had to do is create an impact to one key spot & separate the rail cars into two. However, by doing so, he left himself vulnerable to a lethal strike. "Any last words before I turn your skull into a pile of slag?"

Dropping down his sword down, Mewtwo struggled out this serious dilemma, at the same time: waiting for the right time to initiate the final blow. Some stitchings were giving away on his sewed shut right eye. Indicating that now would be a good time not to die.

"(Now or never.)"

"Now Clair!"

Hearing the go word, she threw her gun to the floor. Towards the two combatants.. As her revolver tumbled at an awkward wobble, she ran to the other passenger cars. In her mind, she'd wished him good luck. So too did Myo, when some tears rolled over her cheeks. It did make to Mewtwo's grasps. "(Good thing that her trigger & ring were modified so that too can I wield it.)" A blatant attempt played in at the seven foot berserker's eyes. "Guns can't hurt me!" Confident that his foe would resort to a lower means of assault, Zaigou gave off some pressures to Mewtwo. Wanting to see his acts in futility. But Mewtwo had other plans. By aiming the barrel of the gun to the floor. He knew what was in the barrel. The one key element to forever cease this onslaught.

Wasting no time to act, he pulled back the hammer into a firing position & squeezed the trigger.

"Payback's a bitch."

**...To be Continued...

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: Sooo tired, very tired from last night. I had to work 'til 1 A.M. Stupid Audi keys! Why did I even became a locksmith…Oh yeah: it pays the bills.

Don't hold your breath if you wanted to know what had gotten down with Mewtwo in the last four months. Even if you wanted to know what is the relationship between Mewtwo and Myo. That is explained on Part 2: "**Scum of the Earth**." Personally, I want someone else to take over & make a edited version. It seems too hot to post it up as it is right now. (I'm notmaking up a hype.)Why you say? It's simple: way too gruesome, very nitty-gritty. (Like '**_Faces of Death_**', '_**I Spit at your** G**rave**_**'** or '**_House of a 1000 Corpse_'**) Lots of killing, drugs, torture and some serious subjects that I can't say here. Until I can find someone who can, this fic won't be up for a good long time.

"**Black Sunshine**" will be ready on St. Patrick's Day. I got to get some spelling & grammar corrections.

Expect to see how her life went from a regular rocket grunt to a cold blooded Elite & finally, to a mercenary with no equal.

Now onward to the third installment of the saga: **Weak & powerless**… (…**The aftermath**…)

P.S: feel free to point out any thing that has caught your eyes. It's my job-nay! My obligation as an fan ficton author to know what needs to be improved. How you like it or hate it. I still accept flames too.

Miyuutsuu :(


	2. Ch 36: Weak & Powerless

**Ch. 36 Weak & Powerless.**

**Disclaimer**: Hmmmm, am I suppose to say something here? Nope? Okay. Kidding! I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo do. They have the money & the force with them. Me: a half run down house with so many bills to pay.

**Warning**: cussing, brief sexual conduct, and body modification (**surgery**). Viewer discretion is advised.

Sorry for being late. So many distractions. I went to a Rob Zombie concert on the 24th. And it rules, as always! **XD**

Work has been busy. Prosperous, but very **busy**. Just like when I use go to high school. And…I've been burning the midnight oil on a couple of…'other' fanfics that I had shelved for a while.

I know: I'm a loser.

**_Reviews_**

**WiseAbsol**  
2006-03-05  
ch 1, reply

Hey...it's been a bit, hasn't it?

Mewtwo's gotten even more damaged and acquired another companion. Poor Myo though, to be exposed to all that crap. And you're evil, heinous character refuses to die. Maybe sometime soon that will be changed...maybe.

It's great to see they've all met up again, though I'm a bit confused over what happened (which makes sense, given Part 2 has been skipped for now because of the content). Ah well. I have to hope things grow clearer later.

See ya'.

**WiseAbsol

* * *

**

On FF Dot Net, only Part 2 won't be covered by me. Read below for details.

Remember: Mewtwo can now speak with his mouth & by "_telepathy_."

* * *

A new day puts a unique perspective in what is to come. The last 12 hours proves that the unexpected does occur… 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm Bob Lawblaw, and this is the 11 A.M news. Last night in Saffron City, an unusual turn of events, a horrible train accident had occurred. Police reports that only the control unit car had somehow been forcefully separated from the rest of the rail cars. Only one fatality is confirmed. That of the conductor. Sources indicated fou-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shutting off the mounted T.V, Daisy could not believe that she had slept through the whole ordeal. From what sources that Clair gave to her, all of the intense action happened only at the front end of the magnet train. Bored out of her wits, she eyes the white ceiling panels. "I still don't see as to why am I in this hospital, taking care of a kid." Forced to volunteer, Daisy felt that something was amidst with Clair's motive. It seems as though there was something important. It then mentally hit her head: Mewtwo. Almost forgetting what the blackthorn gym leader had told her, she felt overemotional again. Not since the following morning when she first found & read his letter, did she felt like this. First was joy. Joy to see her friend returned. Next was anger. The _way that he just took off & left, without having the common decency to say good-bye_ type of anger. "(That no good dirty rotten perverted…)" Her train of thought halted as her gaze were on the sleeping child. Apparently, she was struck on the head by a piece of shrapnel. Her breathing at a steady rate. Many thoughts went through the kunoichi's head. The most insatiable topics would overall be, "_What happened to him in the last 4 months?_" & "_Who is this girl?_" From what the older femme gave, there was a fight going on above the train that they were riding on. Apparently, one the brawlers was Mewtwo. The other was of little description. In short: Clair lent Mewtwo her S&W magnum revolver. He shot the floor of the control compartment & had literately split the rail cars in two. As the passenger side had no more momentum to go further, it was sparred from the fate that the front end had. A rather wicked crash to the train station. Fortunately, there weren't anybody at the station at this time of the night.

A knock on the door & a voice came from the other end. "Hey, open up. I didn't say over the phone, to block out everyone, you dunderhead!" It was Clair's. For a moment, a thought of planning a prank over the gym leader would suffice in a quick chuckle. That is until she spoke out in a singsong style. "♪I have _somebody_ here who wants to _see_ you! ♪" No sooner than to hear that, in a instant, Daisy hopped out of her post (a chair) & popped the door button to open. Rather to her state of surprise, the Blackthorn gym leader was not wearing her usual assortment of her brown bombardier jacket & biker pants. Her new apparel was a wild form of style, with a hint of sass. First off, a black wrinkled vest that had some odd patches, hiding underneath: her cobalt blue gym attire, the top portion visible. Her pants, now black jeans with some blue flames at the bottom of the legs. Her boots remained the same, other then that, a complete new outfit. "A new style for new times." A brief trice went on, Daisy came up with the only response that popped into her head. "O-kayyyyyy. And how _old_ are you suppose to be? C'mon, you're at least 5-" A gentle shove to the forehead shut Daisy up. Clair did felt a bit embarrassed, but it was her choice to change her wardrobe. "Don't even think about joking around with my age. I needed to do a little change. And yet: you're still cheeky and complex." Unfazed but pissed, daisy got back up to counterattack, when a familiar voice came from behind Clair. "_Cheeky: yes, complex: far beyond." _

Clair moved a bit further to let the owner of the voice allowed. Coming in, came a tall figure. Hidden in a dull brown cloak, full of dark patched stains. Closing the door behind, the figure pulled down the hood of the cloak. Thus revealing none other than Mewtwo himself. With a bandage wrap over his right eye. Out of unknown reasons, she leapt up towards him. At the last moment, she swung a left punch to his right shoulders. "You…Ungrateful, backstabbing, lying…PERVERT!" On impact, his teeth gritted in a scowl of soreness. Clair was about to retaliate, but Mewtwo spoke out in a calm composure, despite the pain. "Let her. If it is necessary for her to rid the pain that I left for 4 months, then so be it." In one big surge of overwhelming emotions, Daisy repeatedly kept on hitting him. Each blow after each strike had the lesser effects than the first punch to his shoulder. "I hate you! I hate you! Hate you!" In her rights, she deserved to take the actions she was inflicting. Anything to get it all out, even the developing tears in her eyes. "Stop it! Stop with this loner bullshit. You are not suppose to abandoned us like that… what gives you the merit to..to.." The beatings ceased, the anger within subsided, replaced with dejection. Finally, she stopped hitting him. Burying her face to his chest, Daisy cried. "Why…why are you soo dramatic?" The looks on both Mewtwo & Clair, concern. Knowing well how to deal the current situation, Mewtwo wrapped his left arm over Daisy's shoulder. Instincts kicked in for the sobbing kunoichi, for when she felt his arm around her, the first thing out of reaction was to hold him. To never let him go. She did not know why, but it felt like it had to be done. "You, stupid pervert. You are the absolute worse. Why did you made me miss you so much?"

A moment of silence, except for her muffled crying. The three have been reunited again… (A Kodak moment.) Finally, Clair broke the silence. "How in the blue hell did our day started…"

(**Yes. Let us see or, better yet; go back ten hours ago**.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**_10 hours ago_…)**

One in the morning & still no sight of him. Not since the morning that she found Mewtwo's whereabouts four months ago, did Clair felt anxious. In this case, the challenge to find a genetic pokemon in a city of such great size would prove to be anything but easy. Nether the less, her ambitions were as. Upon the two hours of traveling through the nooks & crannies that the city's less colorful boundaries, her ambitions had not falter one bit. Block upon block, alley by alley, the search went on. "(Damn it! Where is he?)" Bits of the past 12 hours played into her head, as if it had just happened a couple of minutes ago.

((How it ended with the custom made bullet that she got loaded up. The bullet was a rather radical alternative to an explosive shell, used by military armaments. There lies the drawback. When used, the bullet exerts more recoil. She has never tried out the red bullet. But now, she saw what one little red bullet could do. The next thing that Clair knew, a concentrated explosion ripped apart the floor below them. For a small object, it can do a big job. The force of the recoil pushed both Mewtwo & Zaigou back to the control panels hard. Shards of debris flew around. Unfortunately, a small piece of shrapnel the size of a quarter hit Myo on her head: knocking her out. The impact shook all of the train's compartment. Not enough to wake Daisy, which is astonishing, considering that she is a skilled kunoichi. And yet, her 'supposed' sixth sense is on the fritz. Back to the recap, as the train separated in two, the barbaric fight continued on. The last thing she could recall was an unconscious girl in her arms and two combatants still locked in a fight to the death, whisked away by a runaway train. ))

**Reports from the authorities that only the remains of the conductor were to be found. Everything else was unsalvageable.**

As the time goes by, speculation over if he was still alive grew weary. But in her heart, she knew that he can't be so easy to be killed. "(Do I still care about that bastard? For all that I know, I think he's better off on his own. Great, I think her sharp tongue is starting to rub off on me…still. I have to know.)" Rather then worrying about her self, her surroundings gave an eerie notion of the unknown. The narrow gaps of the alleyways seem to grew closer & closer at every turn she makes. Smokes rise from the stench & muggy sewer lines. Steam gathered up to shroud her views. Far beyond by her sights…. a shadow emerged out of thin air. For a mere second, Clair almost had the crap scared out of her. It came to her direction. Slowly, the figure moved as if it were floating on thin air. Closer & closer until it stopped away at a mere ten paces. She made sure that her hand was in a quick draw position. That is when the figure pulled out an S&W revolver out, only it was holding it by the barrel and not on the handle. The first thing that Clair could barely recognize, was that the handle had a small inscription on the edge. Too small for anyone to read it at a distance, but she knew it by heart.

'**Indigo'**

It was her gun. Only one person or pokemon was the last one to use it. The steams receded enough to let at least 6 meters in near clear conditions be visible. The shadow was shrouded in a tattered cloak. Many stitches held the fabric from coming apart. The hood concealed an almond shaped eye. One that could bring fear in a single gaze, yet show the warmth that yearns to be cradled. It was him alright.

_Mewtwo_.

Bits of her anguish arose, spitting out venom in the constructs of words. "You… Why are you so antisocial? What gives you any right to just get up & leave again?" No amount of suppressants could contain her deep ferocity. His silence further provoked her. Taking back her gun, she used it to pistol whip him in his face & right shoulder for many times. Clair felt some small trickles on her hand. What she had on her fist was blood: his blood. The notion to ask was halted when she saw the motion of his hidden left hand towards his right shoulder. He was…in pain. Though not shown on his hidden face, it was clear through his reaction. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Breaking his silence, Mewtwo spoke. His voice had aged to match his criteria, that of a an octogenarian. "I rather _show_ it to you," He replied, hiding his distress. This was getting all eerie. The tension of emotions riled inside of her being, anticipating his answer. Since they were in the dark depths of the alleyways, not so many dared to venture alone. This proved to be a hidden haven in one's eyes. Slowly casting off the cloak, he now showed her his answer. A metallic thump came from his article of clothing, indicating that he carried something within him.

Far beyond the horrors that she thought she could comprehend, here lies the true epitome of life. Placing the cloak down, he revealed to Clair, that his shoulders & upper torso was incased in old bandage wrappings. Blood stains were evident all around the bandages. A small silver locket, shaped as the crescent moon and the morning sun. Hung on to his neck, a necklace that had some beads. She knew that his right eye was sewn shut, but the real shocker came to the direction of his right shoulder…there was no arm.

Mewtwo's right arm is gone. Completely missing.

Where as the area that she had punched him in anger, blood stained the bandages. No words could comprehend what she felt at this moment, either to pity this once god of all pokemon. Or: to take on his cold hearted nature, he had once shown to her in the early days. All she could do is stare. He felt uncomfortable & cleared his throat to snap her out of her fix. "Enough to even make you scorn my appearance?"

It earned him another slap to the face. Her face crossed the expressions of anger and despondency. "You shut the fuck up! Never have I ever seen you be this…thoughtless!" She wailed at him with everything that she could muster. But her heart prevented her from inflicting serious damages. What she had really intended to do, is to make him open his eye & let him see the repercussion he made. Hitting him repeatedly, blow after blow after blow, Clair wanted him to feel the wrath of a woman scorn. She started to fall in towards him, unstable in heart. Without a second thought, he caught her in his arm. Clair ceased the assault. A whimper escaped from her clenched mouth, followed by tears from her eyes. "Why must we act like this? It hurts so much." His eye did not hid back any cold emotions either. His own tears fell down on his cheek. A small speck dripped on to her face. When she felt it, Clair looked at him, puzzled. "Are you…crying too?" Stifling away most of his own true pain, Mewtwo

"Words could never convince how I feel right now. I know that my action four months ago was uncalled for, but hear me out. Please, hear me out for a sec. I had to attend to some very important issues with myself. You know what I mean? The letter that I wrote down?" She nodded. "Yes, I did read it….Tell me, is it all true? The things that you had done?" Mewtwo closed his eye, deep in thought. His own life is being put into question. Many at times, he did not gave the intentions to answer them. For they would lead to more. However, this is Clair. She has been important. A woman who got to know the softer, gentler side of him. He braced himself for the worst cased scenario.

"Unfortunately, yes. I am responsible. What I had done in the past, before we had ever met: it did happened. But the actions that I've made back then, was a order. I had not known what was right or wrong back then. I could no longer tolerate the injustice I marked. That is why I left. To seek for redemption. To quell my mental anguish. And…" He let go of her, unable to finish the last part of his sentence. Were there something that he did not wanted to speak out? For all Clair knew, it might be important. Mewtwo went to pick up his cloak, tore a hand-sized chunk of his cloak and hand it to her. He made sure that she got it, holding both of her delicate hands with his one left.

"Here,…Follow me. It is imperative that…you could help me. I will fill you in on anything that is on your mind when I have finish a important matter."

…

Further in the steamed filled alley ways, the two kept silent throughout the whole trek. They came across a run down apartment, nestled deep within the confines of the urban city. Up inside the semi-abandoned apartment complex, Mewtwo searched room by room, followed by Clair. She wanted to know what was it that he was looking for. But he told her nothing. Up through the dreary halls, wandering about in a quarter that was filled with such mystery & fear. Mewtwo finally took one last step before halting to a complete stop. Clair stood behind him, not knowing what was about to happen. A gut feeling told her to reach near for her guns. Mewtwo felt her tension. "Not yet. Trust me on this. Dr. Horton may be a vile excuse of a man. But he is the finest back alley doctor in Kanto." A worn down sign said it all. '**Alex Horton: PhD**.' He was here to get some medical attention. That was another mystery. Knocking on the maple boarded door, a surly gruff voice called out. "Hold yer damn horses, will ya? It's 3 in the fucking morning!" Opening to the inside, an old man wearing a lab coat, brown khaki pants, & ragged sandals. Late in his fifties, a combination of gray & black hair, small specks, and wrinkles. Immediately, Mewtwo knocked the door at a hard ratio, pushing Dr. Horton to the floor. "(_Clair, get ready_.) Dr. Alex Horton…I need you to do an operation. Simple as that, just stitch me up, clean the wounds & don't think of taking any samples." The look on Mewtwo's face shown no remorse for what he'd done.

"You fuckin' in…grate." The old doc saw what he meant. Removing his cloak, Mewtwo shown him the area of interests. "I know that your reputation doesn't exceeds your true gift to heal. As it is known that you have…_connections_ with Team Rocket. Isn't that right, Clair?" It came clear as to why he told her to get ready: the doc works for both the people & Team Rocket. That would explain why his office was elaborated in stylish furniture. With "Hmmm, clever pokemon. One that can speak the human language is far intriguing. I'll help you. But you should knowwww, I don't work cheap-" taking it as a cue, from a tucked part within the cloak. Mewtwo tossed a bag of fist-sized nuggets to the desk, it got the doc's attention. "Get to it. _Clair_ (Hmm?)…_watch him for me. Please_." As he handed her his cloak to her, she felt some compassion in his voice. "Sure." Prepped up onto a metal dinner table, Mewtwo chose not to take any anesthetics and lied on his back. Though it hurt so much, he needed to endure it for the procedure.

Working with every fiber of his being, Dr. Horton did everything he knew to repair this unusual pokemon's wounds. First, was the eye: it needed some major overhaul. Bits of lead debris (courtesy of Domino) still clung within his cavity. Clair stood by near him, making sure that nothing goes wrong. She had one of her hands on her revolver, incase the doc had other ideas. One eye was on him while the other looked at Mewtwo's near painful expressions. Seeing the wounds on his body, the sewn eye, the missing right arm: she did not know what to do. In one odd perspective, she was glad that he got what was coming to him. However, in the more emotional way, it was not right for him to suffer alone. While enduring the harsh surgery, Mewtwo could pick up the conflicting emotions that Clair was going through. "(_If only you truly knew what's it like in my position right now. How I wanted to come back in a matter of days, but due to…a tragedy: I must fulfill a last wish……_) Clair…"

His raspy geriatric voice beckoned to her. Clair noticed. "Save your strength: you have a lot of explanations to address. And by the way, why is your sound so ol-" "_Old, you say? Because I am. (**coughs up**)_" he interrupted. The doctor cleared his throat the conversation, making an effort to have the talks cease. "Too much talking. Need to concentrate on my profession here." Spinning the chamber aloud, she got Dr. Horton's full attention: don't interrupt their conversation. "I got it. That reminds me: I see that…seven-nope. Eight bullets are lodged here. What are you, some kind of un-killable monster?" Doctor Horton placed the last bullet on the bloodied tray. He was baffled, as how this mysterious pokemon had gotten shot so many times & still is alive. Then again, the look on that face gave the impression to _not_ stick his nose in someone else's business. Clair was surprised to hear that he had been shot repeatedly. The bothering debate as to where she had shot him six years ago returned. "Is that where I had shot you?" Mewtwo gave no intention on moving, so he gave a gruff answer. "No…close, but not there…"

Two rolls of bandage wraps, over 200 stitches, three pints of lost blood & fifty minutes later, Mewtwo was all patched up. "There, done. Now do not put any intense pressure on yourself & you'll should get some immediate rest. And now…about my _payment_…" The last word held on a feel on greed. A sore & bandaged Mewtwo barely had managed to bring his left hand up, forming into a fist & slugged the doc out cold.

"What the hell, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo took some moments to get off from the table, slightly dazed from the stitch up. "All he did was patch me up & cleaned the wounds. Besides, I had been here before: he just doesn't 'remember' me." Shaking off the small sting on his hand, he took back his nuggets save for a few & then proceeded to grab the phone on top of the medical drawer. He then gave the phone to Clair. "Call the hospital. See if you can get them to let Daisy stay with Myo. I'll find an empty room. I need to talk to you privately." Without giving a second thought for the moment, she nodded & called up the hospital. "Hello? Is this the main office for the Saffron Metropolitan hospital? I would like to…"

The minutes had past, the black drapes of the night was drawing near to an end. Dawn would arrive in an hour or so. In an unoccupied room, far from the home office where an unconscious Dr. Horton lay, Clair waited for Mewtwo to finish up on ridding any evidence of his existence. There were some debates as to whether or not she should clue Daisy in all the details. But that detail would have to wait in the back burners. "(What in the blue hell is going on today? I finally get to find Mewtwo on a runaway train, missing an eye & an arm. Not to mention a little scared girl who is now in a comatose state. And a creepy psychotic man who fought him. There will always be times that I wish these things never happened.)" A familiar voice in her head answered her thought. "_We all have those thought, but life is never the way we wanted it to be._" At the doorway, Mewtwo kept his eye at her. There was something within his mind that nagged him for so long. Clair was no psychic, but she knew well that something was up with him. "Anything on your mind?"

"As I said before, I'll answer any questions with nothing held back." Looking out at the pending arrival of a new day, Mewtwo just gazed away, avoiding to look at her for the moment.

At last, confirmation from the one that started this fiasco. "Before I get to the more notable questions, I have to know one thing: was it worth it to leave us without a goodbye?" He took a moment of pause. Scratching his neck, before he replied, "_Yes and no. Yes, as I needed to get some priorities out of the way alone. But I never did intended to say good-bye. If I did, it would have meant forever. To not be able to see you day after day, week by week._" A tail reached out to her waist. Where as a hand caressed her soft hair. Even with one arm, Mewtwo managed to hold her. "_I can't stand it…the eternal anguish that I shall forever harbor within my soul. It drives me to the brink of madness. I want a life. A peaceful life. A future that does not bind me from my past. But the atrocities that I have committed, it lingers on like a cancer. In my heart, I don't want it to take you away….I'm scared. Scared to lose you to me._"

Confession. The cleansing of the soul, to remove what blasphemy our vessel carries. A pokemon could never do such acts as to seek for forgiveness. But Mewtwo is far beyond a pokemon. He is both, yet neither. He is his own. The task he had taken upon himself, was to find the lost pieces of his mind. To be able to show joy, fear, sorrow. Anger. To break his perpetual defensive mechanism.

To warm his callus heart.

Two arms wrapped themselves over his shoulder, giving him warmth that was far needed. She had cuddled up to him, able to hear his ailing heart beats. Feeling his chest rise up & down with every breath of fresh air his lungs take. "Still the same old idiot that I knew back then. How are you going to make things up now?" He leaned forward to kiss her in the lips. At the first instant, she wanted to pull away, away from the white demon who ruined her for all men. Yet, in the next moment, her heart, her fond recollection of their times together. He still yearned for her in seclusion. The lonely times without the ones who meant far more than one's own soul. "_By any means necessary, I shall & do what I have to_."

It was now her turn to control the situation. All alone in a room far away from the prying eyes. This was the turning point in both their lives. He had come into grips with his pasts several times. Though those past months were harsh to the brinks, he now knew what part of his future he wants. The one where Clair was in it. "You jerk…," she said softly. Those words rolled off her tongue more easily. Into the streams of the black & speckled heavens, two lives in the size of grains amongst this vast universe: a second chance in love began to bloom. However, with only one hand, he still had the ability to send pleasurable shudders throughout her very essence.

Wrapping his tail & arm around her body to himself in a more comfortable position, he dared not to let her go, as he once foolishly had done many years ago. She refused to repeat the same mistake she had made six years ago too. The sun emerged in the right angle from the east, when the two stared into each other's eyes. He grasped her hand and inched closer to her slowly. With her opposite hand, he rested his palm along her jaw line, looking down into her sapphire eyes longingly. Mewtwo slowly brought his face closer to Clair, as she did the exact way too. Her nose was within mere inches from his. A rare treasure that he wanted to reclaim, the clone went in. How he fought off feelings of love for the past six years. Now, he was to give up & let it consume him again.

Her heart beats vigorously, Clair eased in closer to him, closing her mouth on his. A romance novel coming to life. An old flame returning back to the scene. The maiden, who still pines for his affection. The painful years without someone who knows how to bring out the much desired raw passion she ached for so long. Their lips, parched to the bones, were now quenched by each other's touch. She could feel his soul unwind into her lips. He tasted sweet like the first time they'd kiss: grapes. Mewtwo felt as if the world had faded away, only the two of them were left. His body wobbled. Together, these two shared an unbelievable kiss.

Feeling light-headed, she then pulled away reluctantly, but she felt she needed the fresh air, and to see the look on his gorgeous eye was more than enough of an incentive. Both their breathing had become a little heavier as they tried to focus on each other with their glazed eye/s. Clair had forgiven him in the same way that he did to her when she wanted to clear things up on the gun shot incident. Her body now ached for his touch. Finally, she was experiencing the love that she so desired. Almost immediately, she dove back in, kissing him once more, this time a little more ardently than the first.….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the low classed melodrama had ran it's course, with a lost in thought Clair, a distraught Daisy & an unconscious Myo…Mewtwo contemplated about the future.

Their futures…

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Author's Notes. **I'm a little under the weather right now. So, this story as well as the rest, will be on a **two-three month hiatus**. I want to burn off all the unfinished lemons that's piling up on my desk.

But I do got some good news. Another fic will be out on July. This was actually suppose to be Part 4. But due to a major plot hole surrounding the six year gap, I had to scrap that idea & shelved it for about three years before I could retouch it. It's called '_Indigo_', and it stars Clair & Mewtwo. It starts right after Mt. Queyna. And yes: it's a romance story. A very odd one, but I made it. (And yes, you'll find out the reasons about the shooting too.)

Some of my friends keep on preaching to me, "_Where's Part 2? How did Mewtwo lost his eye and arm? How did he meet up with this Myo girl?_" It's simple. It's filthy, gory, and far too realistic. The way that it was truly meant to be made. Any who, it's one of two fics that I had written it in English, but I doubt that I'll re-edited it here.

_Until I find someone who can actually do the job right while maintaining the perception_, don't ask.

Next up is…

Ch. 37. **46 & 2 Ahead of me (** Ai makes a cameo appearance here.**) Plus some topics will be revealed as well too. **

Before I go for a good while, long story short: I'm just going to take a break on my fics. I'll be able to give reviews & post some whatnots in my 'Shippers forum.' A bit of an off breather for me. That, and the fact that the Anime Expo is coming to Anaheim again in July. I've scrounged up over 1,600 buck for anime merchandises. I admit: I'm hooked on the cool stuff they've sell. Last year: that's where I've gotten that **Mewtwo doujinshi** at. Hope to stumble onto another one…

See ya in 2-3 months.

_**Miyuutsuu.**_


	3. Gravity

Special: **Gravity**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I endorse any other miscellaneous here.

Warning: Extreme spoilers for 'Indigo'. Plus some hinted guesses of sexual activities, scenarios and language.

This was inspired by listening to '_Gravity_' By **A Perfect Circle**.

This is a **POV** fic from the eyes of Clair when she was lost in thought from the last chapter. I'm not gonna get very detailed, just some major points. Don't worry: nothing too big is leaking here. Well…not the naughty segments anyways. I want to encourage those who love to flame with no restraints to review this.

**Reviews, YAY!**

**Emperor K. Rool**  
2006-05-25  
ch 2, reply

This is really good. The whole Clair/Mewtwo relationship is unusual, but I like it! I've started a forum on this site about the differnces between the Japanese and American versions of Mewtwo, and I would appreciate your opinions.

**WiseAbsol**  
2006-05-01  
ch 2, reply

Wonderful...

And here I was wondering whether you could write romance just as well as action. Apparently, you do so even better. The last scene, between Mewtwo and Clair, was truly well done. Touching...

Hopefully, Myo will get better. If not, I'm sure she'll still be watched over. If not be Mewtwo himself, than by Daisy (even though she doesn't seem too excited about such a job). And her reaction to Mewtwo's return...well, even if he had his reasons for leaving...he deserved it. But their reunion, too, was a pleasant things to read.

As always, I eagerly look forward to see how your story continues. If I have to wait two to three months, so be it.

I'll be here.

...See ya' Miyuutsuu.

WiseAbsol

* * *

I should be panicking, quivering in fear, anger, in distraught. But I feel that it's only not necessary right now. I'm far too tired, almost out of breath. My old clothes that were so comfy needed to be thoroughly washed. And I somehow don't feel like putting my hair back up into a ponytail. Besides, I did all of that plus some more a couple of hours ago. It will take some time for me to adjust to Mewtwo's ……_disability_, but that won't discourage me from being with him. 

A total dick, yes he is.But mine. (chuckles)

As I see both trainer & pokemon reunited, I keep forgetting one thing: Mewtwo's anything but a pokemon and she's more than just a trainer. More like a sugar induced girl. They're so unique, yet….they reflect the same path.

As outsiders, bordering the outskirts of society's rule & sense of dependency. They don't need to be bound by others. Freedom from their emotional shackles of their pasts is all that they want.

I know now why Daisy acts so complex, she's just relishing in on the freedoms and new possibilities that life has offered to her. In short; she's taking in an overload of feelings to express herself. From what recollections that she told me at the diner in Cerulean some months ago, her life was anything but fair. Abandonment, fear, hatred,… lonesomeness. That goes the same for Mewtwo. I glance at what appears to be a very clean & sterile hospital room. Who ever that little child is, there must be some serious circumstances as to why Mewtwo is by her side like a worried parent.

A Parent.

A word that had no meanings to me before, but it has a great impact as to what type of future we all so crave. I don't know what might happen in the near future, I do know that anything can happen. Look at how I met him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was in early September, some six years ago,when I first met Mewtwo. Not like he is right now, rather a bull headed spiteful egotistical jerk. Anyways, it was that time of year for me to remind me how close the current year will end & a new year is at the horizon. And so, another year will pass by too, then it will go on for the rest of time itself. Being a gym leader for more than four years with only my grandfather to help run the gym is quite a challenge. Not to mention that I am obligated to care for the Dragon's den & it's inhabitants. It requires a lot of strength, memorization of the lands & a tough attitude. I had to assert my self to be rough & tough. There was no time for lollygagging or taking a day off. And there were no time for a brief social life. It was all hard work. Hard lonely, & bored.

On a daily basis, it was to get up at dawn, breakfast. Heal my pokemon, clean up the gym.

Survey around the areas for unusual activities.

Lunch.

Await for any challengers, then train in the den until dinnertime. And finally sleep.

As you can see, no indications of free time for a decent social life. At that point, I needed something…. unexpected, chaotic. Anything to break away from my tedious routine. 'Maybe something would turn out that way before the day is over' I thought.

Well….I guess that ole saying '_be careful for what you wish for: it might come true'_ still implies in modern times. Because no sooner than have I done thought of the quote unquote 'wish', things were about to head that way the minute I stepped foot in the dragon's den that one night….

…**.(scene break)**

…

…

I thought '_what the hell! Calling a negotiated compromise_?' This is way beyond what my mind wanted to initially do: get that thing, that so called…'_Mewtwo_' out of here. But after what I had witnessed: it has more brass than anyone I've known. Even Lance couldn't magnify the magnitude that our battle had brought out of. To tell you the truth: I never felt better than I ever had before. Here I am, in the throws of a climactic fight. Almost every dragon gave it everything to take down our intruder. Only to discover that it could dish out the same power by itself.

This…has to be the most unbelievable day of my life. So invigorating. A true gauntlet of will, endurance & more. Neither I nor Mewtwo were giving in.

…And I wanted more. The passions from my dwindled fighting spirit were reignited with such ferocity. How the challenge gave me a thrill. And by the looks of this pokemon, I'd say it's extremely powerful. Possibly a legendary.

But here I am, giving a deal that's far from crazy. I though at first to capture it, but whenever I bring out an ultra ball, Mewtwo made it's intention to never be anyone's pokemon. Mewtwo was so thick headed. Apparently, it has issues with people. Nonetheless, I made a simple proposition. A simple pass temp residence in exchange for sparring sessions. He bluntly refused. He also told me to not calling him it, as he so pointed it out with his voice thathe is a male.

Some heated arguments got out of hand. He told me that he could wipe my memory. I told him that he has no balls to take up my offer, as I ranted, telling him that he was a wuss & not up to it. Guess what? More arguments….until I brought out a coin.

"Let's put it to a coin toss. No fuss, no cheap tricks. Deal or, are you afraid to gamble over something that you can't control?" He actually took the offer, proving to me that he is not to back down to a challenge.

It was all up to a coin flip. Whether or not 'he' would agree to the terms…..

…..

I won...

(**Scene Break)**

Christmas time. A recipe for great joys. But not this year. After my grandfather had passed away last November, the whole attempted suicide ordeal, and not to mention that an all out argument between Lance & Mewtwo on the principles of living : I might have not enjoyed it. Surveying the soft snow falls thru the kitchen window gave me the impression of how my life was at that moment: I was just a small snowflake, following down my own path with no one to be there for me when I reach the ground.

Great, I've got myself depressed again. But it's nothing compared to how Mewtwo is right now. He has been inside the den a few times, always disappearing to who know where. Being alone too got him to act the same as the cold air to the flesh: callous to the touch. This year, I got no one to bring in the holidays. Lance told me over the phone some days ago that he was to spend some time with his girlfriend of the month. He still hates Mewtwo for handing his ass on a platter. After all, Mewtwo did know how to counter every move that Dragonite dished out. I should know, he did that to me in the first place. A chuckle escaped from my mouth, just by thinking how Lance's face faulted along with his pride the instant Mewtwo knocked down the dragon master's most powerful pokemon.

I thought at the moment that this should be a time of giving & spending time with those who are in our hearts. Then I thought 'Mewtwo?' That wasn't right at first, but the more that I thought about it, the more that actually started to think of him as a friend. Not like a trainer-pokemon friend. But as an equal friend-friend thing. Many envisions from the past 2 months proved that he is a friend. He did gave a eulogy to my grandpa, and he didn't knew him well. But the way he spoke were as if he knew him for many years. So nice of him to do that.

Before I knew what went through my head, I went to dosomething that might cheer him up: I was going to get him a present. If it means to slightly cheer up another, it might bring me some cheer too….

**(Scene break)**

Relaxation in summer time. Nahh, more like a hellish April. It was one of those hot days of the week. I couldn't wait any longer towards going out in the nice refreshing river. But to my dismay, 'ole Mr. sour puss kept on working on his physical abilities. Not in the public's view, though, around behind the back of the gym. Away from any prying eyes. Over the past months, he seems to be a bit more bolder on being out in the open. His bigotry over people & trainers were somewhat becoming reduced to that of a simple remark here & there. And more importantly, he began to come into a trust with me.

As time changed, so did he….as time too, changed me. I'm more energetic, the days seem to have a meaning whenever Mewtwo is around. I got admit: his commitment has not carved a negative impact on our friendship. Yes, he & I are friends. Despite the meaningless fights over who should do the tough chores, it's no that that can dampen between friends.

I made my choice: I needed a day off that does not belong on a holiday, and he could use one.

Seeing as he needs one right now. Besides: it might uplift his attitude… since Valentine's day. He hates it, I don't , but I don't like it. Except for the letter I got from my secret admirer. Hope that it's not a joke.

Who knows what might go on by the end of the day….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I almost fell out to the side of the hospital walls as I snapped back into reality. Bits of my past with Mewtwo were of the main focus. That last one was the day that we'd kissed for the first time. Certainly not the last. To say that our 'relationship' is a crime against nature…well then: Maybe at one time, before I met him, it would. Now, I don't care if it's wrong. That doesn't apply to how our hearts choose it's desire.

There's some things that could be explained. Ours can't. It happened, and I will never look down on it.

Not now. Not ever.

For the times that I was with him …Well, love comes in all shapes & sizes. And in a nutshell: species. He fit in right. I wonder what would have happened if did chose to not head on into the den some 6 years ago. Could I…I rather not think about it. Right now, I might as well enjoy this reunion. That, and I should get something to eat. I swear, from what went on just 8 hours ago…then 6 six hours…

I'll just stop right there before I think about that again. God only knows how long I had any romantic satisfaction. Let alone a romp. (_Blushes_)

* * *

**A/N**: And know you why she was lost in thought. Please don't think that I'm a pervert. It's how it happened anyways. I just had the decency to fully remove that scene on the last chapter. Romantic, but sleazy. 

Hey, when I wrote this story down, I highlighted the parts that go in the Rated X category. Now it's back to the main story. It will be ready by tomorrow, I swear on it.

Anyways… So good to be back. And on a spooky day. I had 'unofficially' surrendered my soul to the dark lord of all confections, the devil food cake. Yes, my new master demands that I destroy al that is nutritious & therefore: healthy with a cold glass of milk & apple pie.

Okay. As of today, I got the day off to watch 'The Omen'…..

BORING! If I wanted to see something way scary, I might as well look at myself in the mirror. Back to what I wanted to say…I got good news & bad news. First, the good news: I talked to my neighbor from my back yard(_Whom I'll keep his identity a secret from any one who knows his writing style_), I showed him **Part 2** & he decided to re-write '**Scum of the Earth**' for me. That means I get to post it up here for the first time. Joy!

But here's the bad news…. he told me that 1: at least four chapters will be cut. 2: the highly derogative scenes that are in just all in the story will be SEVERELY downgraded. And 3: It won't be ready until September.

Damn! I gave it a moment for me to choose whether it will ripped up & reworked in a subtle angle or to keep the heavy mature theme true to it's original creation… I gave in.

I hope that when it is ready, it will won't be a total disaster.

_**Miyuutsuu.**_


	4. Ch 37: 46 & 2 Ahead of me

**Ch. 37: 46 & 2 Ahead of me.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mewtwo, nor Pokemon. I'm just a fan fic author. And I'm not doing it for the money.

**Warning**: Creepy scenario and some language. Viewer discretion is advised.

I hope you weren't discouraged for 'Gravity'. I was just pointing something out that's gonna happen very soon. Involving Lance. Well, it's time to get the show on the road.

Soo sorry for being three days late. I'll post up the next chapter soon. Hot L.A. weather & computers don't go too well together. It slows down work ten folds. I swear that I need to but me a new AC. My old one crapped out on me some weeks ago. If there is any compensation: I got pics from my trip from the Anime Expo, including a pic of me in chibi mode.

_**Reviews: Thanks for them. **_

**Emperor K. Rool****  
2006-06-13  
ch 3, ****reply**

Seeing Clair's thoughts was a good way of giving us a preview of your next story. I can't wait to read Indigo!

**WiseAbsol****  
2006-06-08  
ch 3, ****reply**

This was interesting...short, but interesting. A bit of a look into 'Indigo' until you can truly turn it out.

I'm looking forward to the next chapter, and Part 2, whether it be a disaster or not.

Well, thanks for the enjoyable read.

See ya'.

WiseAbsol

**Invader Ash****  
2006-06-07  
ch 3, ****reply**

Nice, not to sound odd. But sometimes a human/pokemon relationship can be downright sexy.

**_Note_**: throughout this chapter, Mewtwo will be talking with only his mouth. But to distinguish between voices, his words & thoughts will be _italicized_ throughout this chapter. Thoughts are in "(this)" format. Enjoy!

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**_A mahogany sedan paces its way through the semi-tranquil suburban streets of Jotho's Violet City. Looking out at the backside window of the car, a happy child, no more than seven years old, expressed with such imaginative glee to the rest of the world how her day was. Dressed primly on her best sun dress & soft open toed sandals, she kept on saying an unusual sing-song like phrase _**

"♪**_Ichi, ni, san, yon, go! One, two, three, four…..five.! ♪♪" _**

**_The driver of the car, a man in his late thirties, beckoned to his daughter of her actions. "Ai, did you had a good day today?"_**

"**_Yep! I love the amusement park! Thank you mommy! Daddy! ♪Ichi! Ni, san, yon….go. ♪♪"_**

"**_Sweetie, where did you pick up those words?" Her mother on the passenger side, cocked her eyebrow in concern over her daughter's odd singing behavior._**

**_A happy child that can never rid herself over the fun time she had today at the park, little Ai grinned, "From a funny looking clown who kept on saying it in a happy tune while passing out the balloons, so I caught on it too…Daddy Daddy! look: A big truck ahead." _**

**_That last part was a second too late, her father realized that he was in the opposite side of the road. He panicked, failing to turn the steering wheel to the right direction. "AI-" Terror flowed thru the bloodstreams of the mother, Sachiko, while only reacting to her instincts. To protect her precious. But it was all going so fast. _**

**_There was no time for escape, the truck marked it's unnecessary victim, barreling at an unfathomable speed, right up to the terrible collision._' **

**In a flash, total blackness**

**XXXX**

It was all in an instant. A flashback memory.

But in an mysterious sense of the unknown, they were not of his…no.

The memory was that of…

…

…

Ai?

Returning back to the grasps of reality, Mewtwo gazed upon the current environment he was in. White sterile walls, heart monitor with a steady 60 bpm (beats per minute), guests chairs, and most of all: two familiar people. During the moment that Mewtwo had consoled a heavy-hearted Daisy, this flashback arose to his mind. _"(How can that be? But w—? I need to find that out no sooner than later...but why my? Why all of this?.)" _Not only was this so nostalgic in his mind, it did happened again. This time…history took a step in reverse and prompted a more unfair fate. He almost was about to shed a tear.

A tear of grief & sorrow, yet he kept his emotions in check.

There were points in his life that it just became too much. However, Mewtwo made it this far, so there was no point in going back. Not after whatever he had to go through with. Only after retracting his embrace from the reunion between the three, there were some things that needed to be explained. Mainly about his AWOL situation. It might as well be thoroughly explained now. _"As you know, I'm not one who had a fair life. That's life for you: always unfair & simply cruel. To my point, I just needed to find a way to get myself together, alone for short period. It may not show on the outside, but trust me: I'm a train wreck inside…which explains the letter that I wrote down for the both of you to read. I had to rid any skeletons that are the closet.._…" the silent hostility the redhead was harboring less & less, her raging emotions dwindled down to a mere ticked off feeling. "Is that suppose to be it? That's still no excuse to run off!"

A breath of controlled frustration passed through the clone's closed mouth. None the less, he accepted any harboring dander that Daisy was still ventilating.

"_I know that you are angry & you have every right to be, none the less, here me out. I was to originally be gone for no longer than two weeks. However…(This has to be out in the open.) I ran into somebody in my old past. That person still…wants to 'kill' me. It led to an array of wrong turns. Along in which.."_ He looked at the peacefully slumbered Myo. Concern was shown through his eye. Clair noticed how his solemn face became more evident. "She came into your life? Explain."

Now the most debated topic came to a view. How did Myo, the little girl came into this.

"_I….I killed her parents. By accident_."

Both were appalled to hear that he had taken away the lives of two completely innocent trainers & making an orphan out of the child. While the clone kept his eye at the sleeping Myo, an answer to the heinous reason why he committed such a unholy disgrace came in the form of a single loud question from the two ladies.

"**WHY DID YOU DO IT**?"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

What would possesses him to kill again? It wasn't bad enough that he resorted back to his earlier lifestyle of butchering the innocents like lambs to the slaughterhouse. But this? During in which, Daisy thought of actually inflicting real damage to her & Clair somewhat was reaching for her gun, Mewtwo sensed the hostilities. "_HOLD ON_! _Before you think that I murdered her parents in that kind of way, think again. It was not that of my own choice, it was the action that led to her mother & father's death that I believe….was my fault. I killed them by letting that sick sadistic-" _abruptly, he stopped. If there was one word in the kunoichi's vocabulary that would boil her blood to nothing but steam, it would be what he was about to say.

As one would put it: the truth is harsher than a lie, but the truth never creates illusions, only meaning that never betrays.

Summoning up the strength to form the necessary word, Mewtwo blurted it out.

"_Zaigou."_

Yes, the very same psycho that wanted to use the Shinoda girl is back. The same monster that brought chaos at the magnet train last night & almost succeeded on de-railing it. The name sent shivers down her spine. Remembering that sinister voice, those soulless eyes….the rage she felt earlier ago reemerged to show how irked she felt when that name is present. Clair was a bit concerned as to what of the status over this raving person. "Tell me this then. What happened to him: is he still alive?"

Like a butter being split in ease by a hot knife, Mewtwo spoke the first words, knowing well that it won't be pretty. "_Very so, even to the point that the train crash didn't stunned him. However… _."

Daisy had to know, regardless of the answer. Anything that had the mention of him were of the utmost importance for her. "Spill."

On cue, Mewtwo propped his arm to pull away his cloak up through the bottom towards up. As the article of clothing was cast to the redhead, her vision was briefly blind. Her face was entangled in a comical way, some chuckles from the gym leader only made it more irritated: providing a more funny show. When in her success, she got a good long view at the 'new' Mewtwo. Standing tall & firm, bandage wrappings all over his upper torso, the fact that she saw that his right arm is gone. A half bloodied stain on the marks she gave him earlier were evident. And to add suspicion, there were two scabbards strapped to his back and locket around his neck. Daisy scanned his body with her eyes, bewildered by how much he has physically changed.

Daisy fought off the thoughts of possible scenarios could have led to his stature & awaited for the rest of his news. He motioned his arm to loosely concentrate on his abilities & slid off both scabbards from his bandaged wrapped chest. He tossed the items of interests lightly towards the perplexed kunoichi. "_I'll make this quick: I shall tell what exactly did went on in my four month 'road to self redemption' journey. It all started the night I made my choice to part ways for a bit when…I ran into Domino…"_

**(I'm not going tell you what went down: you'll have to wait. **XP)

**000100000100001000010001001010010**

Meanwhile at the same time in another region…

In the remains of the former Johto Team Rocket facilities base, a very familiar van was parked right where the transport hanger used to be, right before a certain incident leveled the place. Amongst the vast rubbles & debris, two mercenaries wandered about, searching for any signs of clues, usable scraps, & more importantly, human & pokemon remains. The latter part was just a measure to insure that any data that imposes a future threat would never surface. The way from how the stench of rotting flesh, ground zero had been in the current state for no longer than two months tops.

"Nothing but slag & dead fucking grunts all over. Talk about one big muthafuckin' shit stink hole." The one who so blurted out the profanity, dawned on a fashionable lab coat with a embroidery insignia of 'Black Sunshine' and with the name **Ichimura Wakana** written in black on the left front pocket. Not to say the least, her black khakis kept getting debris.

Her counterpart, trudged on some metal rubbles: Domino, had forgo her trench coat for the moment, her leather tight attire gave her a momentary free movement. "My, aren't we bitter. Do I detect some pent up frustration from the so-called 'Soul Crusher'? Moreover, what's with your…pea shooter? There are no reports of anybody near a hundred miles radius due to the location of this heaping hell hole."

What Domino was referring as Wakana's pea shooter is anything but one: a chrome finished M61 Vulcan that's far too heavy & menacing for her petite 5' 3 tall frame. To the untrained eye, it does not allow the beholder to see the full potential that she can accomplish. Small as she may be seen, hidden beneath that cute science geek look, lies a monster far more heinous than even Giovanni could not grasp. A former first class contract killer from the young age of 14. Now in her late twenties, research & finding new contracts is all that she feels like doing. Leaving all the dirty work to her employee/accomplice.

"I have my reasons. One that you should have known by now is that the unexpected can happen anywhere, anytime. And yes: I'm so pissed…at YOU! Why did you do it!" Several servo joints came into life inside the mini gun grasped by the angry lady. Obviously, she wanted to put some fear into the heart of her accomplice & somewhat hypothetical little sister. To with, Domino replied without letting her wander beyond the 6 barrels of pure unmerciful hell, "I have no reason to tell you why you should pry into my personal-"

"All I here from you is 'bitch bitch bitch' & always putting the blame on Mewtwo. Do you know what I could have found out if you didn't had gone & let him go?" There was no way the younger mercenary could pick up any double meaning to Wakana's question. But that did not deter her from making a rude statement. "Here we go again, let it go! I had told many times: he hates experiments, let alone from some crazy sluttish science geek!" Obviously, the duo had some minor kinks to work out of their relationship. If it means spending more time in the crude 'grave site'. In truth, all that she was doing was to loosen up the tension by a mere few kilometers. "Who are you calling sluttish!" No matter how much each were getting on each other's nerve's, it was all just to set their minds out of what the real picture is….

What else lie beneath the rubbles…

**010011010101010001010101100101010101**

…

Back at the hospital, Mewtwo had finished up on his explanation. Every major detail was unfurled, from the first encounter of Myo, the church massacre, even about a temporary alliance with Lance. All the way through the most disturbing part of the experience; visiting the memorial children's cemetery. Reassured, the clone told them that it was anything but easy & fair. Daisy took one look at his eye, seeing as how he put up with so many crap life had to offer. None the less, she was glad that he was back now. Semi-shocked over his appearance, but glad.

"Tell me one thing though, what's your next move?" Clair gazed out at the cities streets through the window when she spoke.

A brief pause took in hand, not long before the clone responded in a low tone. "_As of now: nothing for the remainder of the day. Not until 'Judith' here wakes up. If you excuse my hesitation, would you mind going out for a while? I just need some time alone with Myo here._"

On cue, bringing her ho so impulsive complex behavior back, Daisy made a declaration of interest. "Fine, dragon lady & I will go get ourselves something to eat, and a room."

Clair was about to protest over the choice that she did not wanted to leave him out of her sights if it were not for two reasons.

1. She did not had anything to eat in hours.

2. She so desperately needed a shower. Things got dirty earlier today.

"Fine, I could go for something that ain't canned. I feel so exhausted from today…" Clair was telling the truth in her own way. Not wanting to explain to Daisy that during most of the early morning: she did felt tired…from dabbling on a romantic liaison with Mewtwo.

"By the way, what happened to your jacket?" For Clair, she hesitated a bit, there are just some things that can't be discussed out in the public. "It umm-I kind of got it dirty near some shady alleyways when I was looking for this jackass here. And I decided to change my wardrobe for a bit." Mewtwo took that as an opportunity to deliver a rare innuendo to her privately. In any case, one at all.

"_(That's not all that she lost in the alley way apt-)_" his thought was brought to a halt by Clair's elbow to his stomach. "(Hey: you were the one who started this!)"

"(_Then why didn't you just say no?_)"

Daisy in avertedly saw the looks on the two, yet she couldn't put 2 & 2 together. However she did something other than standing there. "Whatever. C'mon, let's go now. We'll see you a bit later." The two girls departed off for some hours, leaving Mewtwo to watch over the child. The first action that he made, was to get her attention, when his hand gently poked at the child's nose.

"_I know that you're only half awake, Judith_."

No longer could she go on with the façade, as she responded with a slight giggle. Her eyelids slightly fluttered, until her majestic crimson eyes were shown to the world again. Slowly, she spoke her first words since the incident last night, mocking a pout to show that her fun was over. "No fair. How did you know?"

The look on Myo's face got him choked up. Knowing well what the little girl was safe, Mewtwo felt a bit at peace. Petting her head to comfort Myo, he gave a small smile. "_I saw you squinting at me, when I first got here. Now go back to sleep, 'Judith'. You need the rest_." Before he removed his hand, her arms reached out to halt him, to show her appreciation towards the handicapped clone. So much had gone through, this was a moment of peace & rest. Before the awaiting challenge begins again. "O-kay, but only if you stay here for a bit."

He nodded. How could he say no to such a cute face? How would any say no to her?

"_Now close your eyes and rest up 'Judith', I promise you to be here, ok?_" With a gentle & reassuring nod, little Myo did as she was told and returned back to the nether realm of dreams.

….

….

…

As the first hour had gone by in the calm spring afternoon, Little Myo or as her nickname from Mewtwo 'Judith' peacefully slumbered on her hospital bed. While hidden amongst the curtains, Mewtwo had his back on to the deep cold room wall. The cloak that gave him the least amount of privacy was hanging on the bed post, while his tail followed an imaginary stream of air, waving around with no care. Though he could no longer see the partially clouded skies with his right eye ever again, his focus was on the now sleeping kid. All it took to met each other was a horrific accident. His thoughts kept playing back those atrocious scenes of her:

**_(…Crying in fear for her dead family. Caught in the midst of a flaming wreckage…._**

**_His bleeding eye overrode his sense of judgment, instincts pushing his soul to do what is right._**

**_He led the devil through the foggy streets in Violet City._**

**_One thing led to another..._**

_**He was branded as a scum of the earth: blaming himself for all of this.**_

**_The terrible stench of burning flesh mixed with running motor oil gave his nose a sneer of repugnance. _**

**_Having to dealt with two dilemmas at the same time was a tad too much, yet he managed to persist on the matter at hand …)_**

The slight chinks the rosemary beads of his necklace, collided onto the locket that's so dear to him. A bit of fresh air was not all that he needed right now. Circumstances were bound to appear later on & he requires plans of action to deal with now. First off: he was in a slight disadvantage, now that he has no right arm & eye. Certain tasks could not be performed, at the moment: there was not anything he could do alternatively with a bit of psychokinetic powers at his command. Obstacles that handicapped his potential were not to be taken lightly.

"(_I might not be able to fight at 100 percent, nor can_ _I do any simple concepts…But that does not mean that I am anything but weak. How am I suppose to handle this…I've come this far to not give in to anything…)"_

In over his head, Mewtwo had instinctively caressed the locket he had on his left hand. Through some practical methods, the clone summoned bits of his un-squandered powers to open the locket.

Within the contents, an old photo was visible. It has seen better days, but it is still intact. In the photo, three happy people, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. The first one to be recognized by Mewtwo was that of the late Dr. Fuji. In his mid thirties, he still had that ridiculous hair style, yet it shown to have a lush light walnut color rather than being gray.

Cruel irony settled to his already preoccupied brain. His creator was the father of Ai, yet, he killed him off like a vile vermin with no remorse of his action 'til later. Again, Mewtwo wanted to put the lingering pains of his wrongful past aside & proceeded to further examine the picture from the locket.

Fuji's right hand & shoulders were holding onto the second person. A lovely woman.

Sachiko. The only true survivor of this cruel tragedy.

Unlike Fuji, she lived…despite that in one brief moment during their failing marriage, she believed that he would be able to bring her precious back….

By the looks of it, the clone's guess on her age would be around 28 years old. Short cyan hair. Up to the base of her nape. It was amazing for him to know that at near 40, her hair still was the same as it was eleven years ago. Age still took a toll on her too, some wrinkles here & there, but not enough to diminish her as an old lady. More like a fully bloomed woman. A small chuckle arose from his throat, having to think like that to Sachiko. "_I jest, but I now see no reasons to deny something that is true_." He never thought that meeting the mother of his dearly departed friend would ever happen. However, like fate: certain things that complicated his distraught mind at the time, led him to her.

He had silently admitted that the first meeting was beyond awkward….Moving along, he took a brief pause, along with a hefty sigh. Mewtwo's full attention focused onto the third person, the young one in the middle.

The one who will always elude him, no matter how much he begs to be there for her. The first friend, nurturer, and even….

…..Even something more he could & never want it to explain…

…Ai…

In his eyes, there was no one who exceeds the pillars of compassion like she done to him. Her cobalt eyes gleamed sheer joy, her teal hair cascading down her shoulders, the white sundress portraying youthful innocence.

The oddest occurrence to graze through his mind his how slightly both she and Clair were somewhat similar. While Clair has teal eyes & cobalt colored hair, Ai had teal hair & cobalt eyes. This brought up more questions, in which none possesses any answers. One in which: how would Ai look like if she was still alive. "_Only a coincidence, but I wonder….hmmm, I wonder._" Maybe it was the way today had begun, the following fatigue that clouded his thoughts. Therefore, he shut the locket closed, not wanting to bring himself depressed again. Memories are what they are: to be there, all the good & the bad. It makes us what we are & determines the outcomes of our future.

The minutes went on, nothing but small murmurs from outside the room, as this is a hospital. Mewtwo felt the urge to sit down on one of the chairs. Unbeknownst to him, a fading echo, deep in the interiors of the room reemerged from beyond reality to once again fill his head with nostalgia.

"…._**One…two….three**…._"

There was no way to understand why it was happening, nor to learn as to what it is caused by. Things seem to get out of the order that is reality & is pure fantasy. But the soothing voice lured him on. Facts were of no use, as Mewtwo closed his eye & sighed. Compelled by the words of his siren, he succumbed to her alluring echo. "_Yon….go…..roku…."_

"**_Seven….eight_** …"

"…_nine…_…."

'**_Ten!'_**

"_Ten._"

In his mind, nothing could comprehend the situation that has come today. For all he knew, he was going with the flow & followed this odd saying on & on again. For such an enigmatic & secretive freak, the moment meant more than a simple set of words. It meant being more closer to Ai than ever before.

…..

….

….

….

He couldn't be any more right about that.

* * *

**A/N:** I like the reviews that I got from the last chapter. 

Okay, it's time for a Q & A filler about this chapter.

1: _Did you the nickname for Myo_** Judith**, _has two meanings_? One being that I made it as a feminine form of the name Judas. (**You know something bad is gonna happen later on.)** The other is that it came from the Book of Judith: in which a lady with the same name, decapitated an enemy general in his drunken stupor.

2: _Why is that I chose to have Mewtwo pair up with Clair?_ Look at the hint at the very near end of the chapter. There's one half of the answer.

3: _What's up with that first scene with Mewtwo having a flashback memory of Ai?_ The next chapter will give you the whole answer. But I'll throw this in: that's the only evidence as to how the original Ai died. I checked this out from the Radio Drama, '**_Miyuutsuu No Tanjou_**' The Birth of Mewtwo.

Next up:

**Ch 38: Observez le 'soleil' mourir** (**Watch the 'sun' die) **Three word: **_Sachiko's special secret_**.

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	5. Ch 38: Watch the 'Sun' Die

**Ch 38: Observez le 'soleil' mourir** (**Watch the 'sun' die**)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon™. Nintendo does. Back to the story.

**Warning**: some dicey topics discussed here. Not for eyes of children or those who are easily offended.

**Reviews**

**Emperor K. Rool****  
2006-07-09  
ch 4 **

_Well done. I remember hearing about the "Book of Judith" in my fine arts class. I can tell interesting things are about to happen..._

**WiseAbsol****  
2006-07-08  
ch 4 **

_Hello Miyuutsuu._

_Well, this was certainly interesting. Intriguing... What is beneath the rubble where Domino and her "friend" are? What do you mean by Mewtwo's closer to Ai than ever before? Hm..._

_Well, I look forward to your next update! I must be off now...I have work to do._

_See ya'!_

_WiseAbsol_

**_Important note_**: for mature readers only: Episode 4 of 'Naughty Kitty Theaters is out now. Gooogle the name.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Note:** Mewtwo's speeches will be _italicized_ to distinguish from others.

Those brief moments of reliving his almost forgotten childhood were enough to move the clone to silently cry. His face cringed in defiance as he struggled to not to make any sounds. Yet his tears managed to escape down to his worn out cheek. A true statement of his current condition. Never before has his mind & body felt so inadequate. Many recurring invective phrases arose from the recesses of his teetering mind. Determined to break his spirits. The same ones that drove him on to his 4-month road to redemption.

"(_...Haven't I suffered enough? Why must I feel like this now_? _WHERE DOES IT ALL LEAD TO ANYWAYS_!)" Eye shut to prevent any signs of vulnerability, Mewtwo let out a stiff cough. It was not much to hide the anguished cries for so long. He felt weak & powerless over his emotions. Overcome by the unexpected sorrow, the clone took refuge on to one of the room corners and knelt down to just let it all go in silence. He wanted to vent some pent up frustration, but that would lead towards his emotions to make poor choices. The feeling took on a toll over his weary body. Slow & silent, the darkness crept through his teary eye & he succumbed to a dreamless slumber. A first break in a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(one week ago)**_

Who would have thought that the bay town of Fall City (**1**) would lead them to her relatives? Not even Mewtwo knew about it. None the less, it was time for the two to move on with their lives. Though it was somewhat heart breaking for him to leave her here, she was with family & that matters. There was no need to get attached to her. But all the times that he gazes at her, it reminded him the 'what if's'. Particularly: what if it would be like if Ai was still alive.

Was he trying subconsciously, to compensate the feelings for a dead friend through Myo?

A part of him knew that answer all too well.

**Yes.** Even if it's not really Ai who has been with him, knowing that he now was able to look into the innocent eyes of a child without shame. The shame of his treacherous past, receding back into the deep fathom within his mind. And To know what it feels like to have a compassionate heart. Not out of regards to obligations or by threats. But of his own free will.

Mewtwo took it as a quick opportunity to visit a close friend that had put a pacified heart in him again. Passing by the elegant outskirts, he was greeted by gentle green trees, calm flat roads, subtle landscapes that an artist can call 'serene'. Miles from any source of unnecessary contacts from the residents. The area of interest was a small cottage overlooking a lonely hill to the north. And on top that hill, laid a small monument: an angel statue with one of it's wings shown broken.

The walk to his next to last destination is a tradition, a sacred pilgrimage if you will: once a year homage for the past five. To pay reverence for a dearly departed. Never alone though, as it has been for five years, he was accompanied by the mother of his friend Ai: Kuwashima Sachiko. No one would guess for her to not hold a grudge against the clone who had killed her ex-husband. Then again, to have met Mewtwo is surely a frightening ordeal in the beginning.The first time that they met, old wounds were to be opened up, lots of confusion & many more odd question. Even though the first meeting was a tad bit soon to be engaged, it at least carved a deep root for both to stand on.

And it was all due to the one voice that followed him for the past four & the half years.

The so-called enigmatic _voice within _him

The voice held no secrets, yet, never told of it's origin. Fathoms of possibilities pass by on every waking moment of true solitude. One such place is in deep with his subconscious mind, and it all started some time ago when they met. It just took one riddle to pave the way that is now his life.

**_XXXX(Flashback six years ago)XXXX_**

'_Wandering aimlessly across the seas close to eastern land of Fiore, the trouble minded clone needed to know what to do with the rest of his life. His heart was forever broken. To feel betrayal once again, how his life is nothing more than a cheap amusement to all. There was no reason as to why it was done, rather; it gave him the impression that it was inevitable. A cruel way of saying, "_it's over_." If there was one type pain that he had would want to rid of, it would be emotional pain. There was nothing like it ever in his life before. Now that he knows of what it feels like, the clone wanted nothing than to never to have it ever again. Physical pain can be treated by simple remedies. There was nothing that he knew of to rid himself of the anguish._

_It had been some days, but for his crushed soul, it felt like only minutes ago. Even the tears are still fresh. The only reminder of his greatest error was that of the cloak he donned on. A Christmas present from Clair. Mewtwo wanted to relinquished the garment into the depths of the sea & let the memories sink towards the deep abyss, yet it was the only thing that has the ability to let him wander the lands without revealing himself to the public. It prevented anything to gaze at his vulnerability. Yet they cannot hide his distrait voice. Alone in the middle of nowhere, Mewtwo voiced his cries. "_Look at what you had done now 'life': Are you happy now? Does is amuse you that I suffer like this, while the rest are enjoying in bliss? That everyone else but me can have a chance to feel alive? To know what it's like to love? Do you relish on the account of me being betrayed... by the one thing that even I cannot do! Why did I bother to feel, when it means nothing in the end? It hurts & I do not know how to ail it! Why do I still live when I didn't ask to be? "

_The next words Mewtwo spat, were out of pure frustration with no regards to the consequences that lay ahead._

"Not even your god almighty was there to help! And why should god do a damn thing to me? I'm not of his creation! Yes, the all omnipotent master of all can not even do one thing right. For all that I know: There is no god! Yet you humans & your pathetic pokemon all worship. Maybe it's time to show them all that there is no such thing as god." _Driven up to the point of utter madness, the clone brushed away some tearstains away & gritted his teeth. No longer was he sad: he is teeming with wrath._ _Every fiber of his conscience pointed towards vengeance, pain, suffering. Death. Murder. At the current moment, Mewtwo's mind was receding back to his former cold-blooded ways. There was no way that he will allow to be manipulated by another human ever again. _

_The first time that he was betrayed: it was by Giovanni. The promise of equality. To show the world that he can be as equal as any human can be._

_The second time: Clair. A chance at feeling compassion. Even for the first time...Love._

_Though the Team Rocket boss made it an issue to break his will & gained absolute control over his powers, not even the whole organization could accomplish that. It only placed aversion in his head towards humanity. But what the Blackthorn gym leader did, it took nearly everything. She took away his hope. _

_Enough is enough, time moves on, and so shall he. But the bitter taste of betrayal lingers on. Resentment overwhelmed joy. Revenge, boiling compassion alive. _

_Hatred, killing love._

"All that matters not, is to once & for all... is to cast away all that is altruistic within my abhorred being and finish what I should have dealt with at New Island...I'll show you that there is no god in my own way: by killing you all!" _With haste, the emotionally distraught clone flew onward. Preparing for his second counterattack the intention of sparring no living soul. Natural and artificial..._

_But at that last moment, the little voice from within beckons for a more passive resolution, countering by offering a simple point towards the right direction. _

'**_Haste not of dire hate._**

_**Look at your words: does it have meaning?**_

**_For, if you want to seek for a better tomorrow_**

**_the answer lies:'_**

_**At the bay where "Fall' presides all year round**._

_**And all you need is,** '_The child of bliss**'**

_Who or what is this voice? No answer can be produced. Why was it helping him? Why now again? The last time, it led him into treacherous territories. Who knows.. Sometimes in nonsense, mostly straight to the point, it's as if there was a force much more. Beyond the mortal plains. He'd contemplated on whether to go along with his malcontent plan or to follow some silly riddle. "_I know that I am capable of going with my counterattack, but what of this highly illogical..." _Mewtwo pondered for a moment. After all, he is trying to cope with what had occurred._ _Though the message was about five seconds in length, it did gave him quite a challenge for him to understand._

_Torn from choosing whether to do something drastic or out of proportion logic, he hovered over the calm blue seas, taking in a deep thought & clearing his mind of all the distractions. Minute after minute, hours after hours, Mewtwo: in the middle of a vast ocean, away from contacts from ocean liners & small vessels, came to a conclusion. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. _"...For once, I should not have been so hasty as to retaliate out of my emotions. But what am I to do now?"

_Without any purpose, he was a lost cause once again, a vagabond. With only the cloak on his back & the memories in his head, Mewtwo needed to know what to do. _"At the bay where 'Fall' presides year round'...I have nothing else to lose if I did heed that confounding voice. Someday, I will know who or what is inside of my mind. But for now: it's time for me to go."

_Mewtwo chose to take the high route of life & decided that his earlier irreconcilable comments, weren't true at all. Yet, the feelings still hurts & he'll have to figure it out how to cope with it. And so, he set out to find the meaning to the obscure riddle: moving forward & on from his past. Hopefully, to not be betrayed once more. _

_**XXXX(End Flashback)XXXX**_

He reflected on at his past choice, reassuring that it came too close to call when in doubt of his emotions. "_To think that I was so close, to actually done something inane. How have I changed from then. I regret the meaningless words of venom that came from my voice back then. In fact: the very reason that I left them is to appease my soul, figuring out a way to cleanse my essence so that I may be able to live on."_ Now that it is over with, what matters now is that he can finally go back to Kanto. To seek out Daisy & Clair. It's weird coincidence, him looking for two humans the way that trainer seeks out a rare pokemon. The mere thought brought out a mental chuckle. The reasons for Daisy...he made a honorable pact with her to see to it that her goal for her life is met with a broader knowledge to ensure her own survival. But wanting to be a trainer & winning the Indigo league tournament is a tad overrated. If it meant his real freedom at the bargain table, then so be it. Daisy is way out of her league, yet her choice will not be faltered. And her attitude is far unique. Bold, licentious, aggressive, & rarely meek. But in many brief moments: powerful & relentless to let herself be forced to give up.

That: and the fact is that she is the only being able to kick his ass & put some sense back. He laughed at the mere thought of a scrawny adolescent, managing to defeat such a powerful entity as himself. _"That girl...a pain in all aspect. Brash, complex, & licentious. But I wouldn't want that to change. At least then, I have someone for once to annoy at."_

For Clair...it was more than a relationship of forbidden romance. It is the chance to know feelings & emotion that are precious in every way. Love. Compassion. Joy. Hope. No longer are they to be denied. Even for all of those lonesome times out from the ends of the earth, there was no way to forget them. "_Clair...even if each night were to be my last, I'd never want to forget those priceless moments that we has shared...together_. _Countless times... have my mind wandered why did it happened, for all that I know: it would have been the best for the both of us... if you'd forget about me and move on." _More than ever, he seeks to regain the once relished sensations.Nearly halfway through the road, Mewtwo lifted his head to look up at the marvelous dusk skies, as if he were to seek out his answers out towards that the heavens. _"...Yet my heart, aches for your sweet voice. Your gentle touch had captivated me, to let my guard down & surrender to only you. If there were anything that I could have done to amend-No. T'was an accident, I should not have hesitated as to leave & not hearing your side of the story."_

Every obstacle that life throws at him become harsher & more sadistic with each & agonizing moment passing by. No matter for clone or freak as such as himself. If anything, he would take it upon himself to take on life itself, for that one brief pause of closure. Up to this point, it would seem to go in his favor. Almost four months had driven Mewtwo's mental prowess to it's potential. Stress, fatigue, hunger, and the recognizable signs of a recurring depression begin to seep back to him. Not to mention all the unscrupulous acts he'd committed throughout the journey.

That lead the two vagabonds to an unlikely event: running into Lance. When word spread out of a certain stranger wandering through the rough mountain terrains of Johto, the Elite 4 champ took this as an opportunity to hash things out. With empty threats & briberies to severe his relationship with the Blackthorn gym leader permanently. **The usual**Mewtwo had also loathed the fact that he couldn't support his only flesh & blood cousin on letting her making her own choices. Her choice, in as to how she should live her life. The clone instinctively clenched his own fists out of aggression whenever he thinks about Lance. "_If it weren't for the promise that Clair had made me took, you would be in a whole world of unimaginable pain. Though you are related to her: let her make her own path to follow. Even if, it is with me."_

That's when an offer over a common ground came into view. A simple hit job on a couple of marked targets. The bounty that he could pick up from going along with Lance's dirty job weren't worth the trouble to collect. But, to ensure survival & substituted comfort for a forced-made orphan, he took the job. It was just a pathetic way to dispose any future potential threats without self-incrimination in the 'clients' part. Using a pokemon to do a hitman's job. Still on him, was the list of the targets.

**Mondo: **overseer in exporting illegal materials

**Prof. Shirarui: **Chief Scientist & in charge of Pokemon Datas.

**Tatsumi: **commander in charge of the Johto branch TR.

**Buson: Recently **promoted Elite officer

**Bishyasu; **Buson's partner after Bashou's 'disappearance'.

How ironic that these 5 work for the restructured Team Rocket, after the collapse of Team Aqua & Magma & the take over of Team Galaxy (Go-Go).

How ironic, has life put a spin on Mewtwo's life. Having to somewhat striking a crippling blow on the same organization that sponsored for his creation. And the same organization that is still run by the loathsome bastard that wanted absolute control over all. That name is virulence to his ears, just the memories with his presence, put Mewtwo's mind into a state of murderous intent. It was all in the past, and so must it shall never be brought back. And much like the past, he must remind himself to learn from the poor choices he took & steer clear towards a promising future. But to dabble in a thought of vengeance pacified his mind for the moment.

Right now, he made a rare surprise. Mewtwo's tail twitch in anticipation. He heard some faint footsteps as he casually knocked on the door again, three times. There came a small voice coming from the other side of the door. "I'll be right there!" The steps grew louder by the second. The doorknob slowly opened up inwards, the owner of the voice stepped up to meet the visitor. Around the near age of forty, the owner of the voice was a lady with mid-short hair. Cyan colored hair. She wore a nice light saffron blouse, the kind that have a couple buttons near the bottom and two long thin sashes that tie in the middle and hang down. In plain view, Mewtwo approached the homeowner before taking a small bow of respect.

"_Hello, Sachiko_."

"Mewtwo! Bwh- how...what brings you here? You usually pop by here once a year." Out of sheer surprise, she took him in a breath-taking hug. Sachiko grinned in such glee over the unexpected visit. Mewtwo had faked a gasp of air. "_Can't...breathe. Too. Much...strength in your...hug_." She looked at his mocked struggling face, letting him go. But not without a gentle shove to his shoulders.

"Oh, you pompous you! Come in, come in, what brings you here so early than before?" Letting him go, Sachiko had motioned her hand, to let him know that her home is his home too. Without refusal, the dreary clone gave a nod of gratitude & proceeded to enter...

**XXX(scene break)XXX**

Soon, the time went on for hours on end. The conversation between the two quelled some remnants of both good & bad. The obvious, was about how he wound up with both a deep scar on eye & a sewn up one on the other. And of course, using his mouth to form speeches & conversations. More so like a worried mother, Sachiko began to prod for all the info. Even so, using her hands to further inspect his face.

"No concern over the facts that you might have some bacteria? Well I'll take care of that later, right now: give. You know you can't hide from this. Is it that bad?" Mewtwo wasn't one to have someone pry into some dicey matters. _"If you count me being captured, having my face mutilated with a scar & missing one other eye..."_ She withdrew mentally when he had unintentionally barked at her. The defeated look upon his scowling face proved that now is not the time to let his emotions get the best of him again. It was time for a rest & by what he had done: it wasn't doing so well. _"Please accept my apologies, I feel like I needed to ventilate some stress. But not onto you. You don't deserve that. Enough about me, I came here to know about how you've been doing." _At this point, Sachiko wanted to steer away from a dreary state of affairs and lighten up the mood."I'm still fine, as you can see. Right now, I'm seeing this virile lad who knows how t-"

Mewtwo briefly had to interrupt. "_Hey, HEY! Let's not get too detailed on that particular area...you're pulling my tail, aren't you_?'"

The small stifled chuckle clearly pointed it out. "Nope. He's real...and he is in this very room." There was nothing left in her reserve, to hold back her laughter. Rather than taking it as an insult, Mewtwo joined in, realizing that he has been had by another playful epigram from the lovely lady. "_Eh_ _HehI get the point. Let's move along. So back to my question: how have you been_?" Now that the atmosphere was no longer hostile, Sachiko replied, "Really, I'm doing fine, the pension funds from my old job keep me secured. Add to the fact that this part of the land is relatively peaceful, I feel that I could hardly anticipate for tomorrow."

"_I_ _can see where Ai had gotten her benevolent enthusiasm from_." A simple smile appeared upon his face. Here inside her abode, there was no such things as hostilities, judgment, & fear. The cozy atmosphere drew an essence that was once alien to him. Home. The interior design of the cottage accentuates a picture perfect scene of getting away from the modern world. Sans the modern day kitchen appliances & other necessary contraptions. Other than some high tech contraptions, the cottage exudes relaxation.

IT was at that same time that the Fuji widow's conscience become a torment of clandestineness & sense of overbearing emotions that might collide so horribly iniquitous. At the mention of her late daughter's name, she gave him an appreciative smile, hiding the façade with more sorrow. Every time her gaze falls upon his face, tore into her guilty conscience time after time. Upon hearing about the rough times he had to endure, tugged deeper into her heart. Almost five years had gone by & yet: still vexed to tell him about his origins. True, that she knew about the clone's DNA identity dilemma, but what from Sachiko also knew would forever shake the foundations of science. For that, it was difficult now for her to keep away the dying urge to run up & hug him for all he's truly worth. Alas, there lies the most bizarre base of reality.

A reminder to the lonesome widow of her own secret.

In one's perspective, and in anyone else's: an abominate attempt to keep the legacy alive. But to her: a gift for a new life. Under no circumstance, did she had any clear contacts with her late ex-husband, using a false pre-text alias to deliver an anonymous package, with a sealed unlabeled beaker containing **"Ai's"** blood sample. Only she knew that. Little did anyone but her alone would know, that the late Dr. Fuji had now in fact, found a path towards the secrets of life. Fuji had gambled on his life, participating in 'Project Mewtwo' & with such wasted resources on creating an actual fetus, the blood specimen was a long shot. That was the easy part. Compositing other strands of genetic DNA, mostly of lesser genomes to fill in the incomplete primary structure in no walk in the park. But after many months of data simulations & programming run-throughs, it paid off. Not only had Dr. Fuji created a pokemon unlike any at all, but a bit of his passion for resurrecting his daughter had came true in a different & unimaginable way, that he managed to keep another a part of Ai's 'soul' alive. No one would have guessed that it resides inside the genetic super beast. No one will ever know about this unfeasible discovery that could only be deemed as purely impossible.

Only one living individual knows to this day: **_Sachiko Kuwashima._**

Who else had knowledge of medical information than her? After all, she was a former doctor herself in fields of Hematology, before meeting Fuji. Prior to that: in the early years of her motherhood, she took it upon herself to document her daughter's health. During those times of blissful motherhood, she felt a bit overprotective over her only offspring.

Maybe it was due to their dissolved marriage over Ai's death, or the cruel realities that life always had a knack to bring misery & despair to anyone. But somewhere in her mind, there was at least a radical idea to actually keep her alive: someway or another. She played an important role amongst the shadows into the creation-no: the birth of a perplexed being the world will never know. Playing god for once, knowing that it was their only child's blood.

In front of her, sitting on her plush sofa couch right next to her by only 19 inches apart: is a being with the combined DNA of Mew, and Ai's.

And...her own too.

There lies the dreaded blade, from a double edge sword. To know that you were made for another purpose than as a pokemon would have been a mind-blowing stipulation for Mewtwo. Sachiko had contemplated on the course of consequences that were to derive if this knowledge were to be revealed to him. To let him know that all of these times, he had a family he never thought that he would ever have. There was no way to know how he would coax with it. He might even do something awfully terrible, possibly like what had happened the first time at New Island. Sachiko also knew that if word gets out about this, it will mean the end for both of them. With imprisonment on her part for associating on 'playing god' & him being executed just by being himself.

Every visit that Mewtwo makes, on the same day every year, Sachiko struggles to summon up the courage to tell him the truth. Yet every time, it never gets formed into words. Fear always prevented her to do so. This was the price she had to pay for every waking moment in her life. Was it right in any ways to try to find a way to need & be needed? In her own part: **no**. However,

All within a few second, did her mind struggled to yet to try again. Underneath her mask of unintentional deceit, she couldn't take it. Something had to give. On the verge of crying into a blithering mass of apologies and heartache, Sachiko kept her gaze focused, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention from Mewtwo. "(For you to not know your _true_ origins, I hope you can forgive me for keeping it away from you…my poor lonely child…)" Mentally voicing the word 'child' would've been the breaking point for her. Fortunately, she was barely able to have managed to hear Mewtwo's last statement to have snapped out of her near impending troublesome mind. "..._I said: are you alright_?"

"Oh, eh he. Sorry," in a whimsical way, she stuck her tongue out in embarrassment. A first for Mewtwo to see this sort of action from her. "So, what are you going to do now?" Sachiko had to know. "_I'm for the moment, going to rest a bit. Before the stroke of twilight, I shall head back to Kanto: a promise that I made needs to be seen to the end. And possibly: a last chance at something that I thought once, would never occur_."

"Wouldn't it hurt for you to stay here for a while longer? A little rest might do you good."She knew that he never wants to stay around in one area for no more than 24 hours. She'd hoped to convince him to remain here just a while longer. Any time spent with him, consoles that empty feeling within her. As expected, he graciously declined her offer._"You & I both know that it is impossible for me to be in one spot for more than a day. Besides,…I still want to make things right while I still have the chance. There is a lot of things that needs to be dealt with. Things that have haunted me for some time..." _If there was a soft spot, it would be a favor.

"_But_ _Maybe...I shall take your offer & stay a while longer. Perhaps then, we can talk a bit more." _Standing up, Mewtwo draped himself back to his cloak. But not before he brought out an elbow to her side, making a gesture of nobility. "_Shall we go, Miss?_" Following his example, Sachiko got up & wrapped her arm around his. "My, what a gentlemen you are…yes. Let's." Arm & arm, the two made their way to a short stroll towards Ai's grave stone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some time went on by before he woke up. Lying on the side of the cool sterile wall, Mewtwo's body began to stir. Violently. Feeling groggy from all of the melodrama that is his life, he rubbed his head in confusion, only to figure it out that his arm had some blood flow cut off by the awkward position. "_Uuoogh_, _where, am I…_" By the looks of the gloomy hollow structure confines, he was back at where he was. At the hospital. Realizing that it was now nighttime, he struggled to straighten up, only to fail & fall to the floor: repeatedly. If he had wanted to, the clone would just simply use his powers hovered with the slightest of ease, but that would mean taking the easy way out. In true retrospect, relying on one's 'natural' abilities alone would render one's mind to be lagging. To learn new possibilities, to adapt would be the key for survival. That would explain now why he is now able to speak through his vocal cord for the first time.

Tried with his might, Mewtwo barely managed to stand up, having to shake off some of wears & nagging aches. Oh, how his spine aches for relief. Aches & pains were the usual for him. On a minor to mild dose, he would have shrugged it off & move along. However for the heavy doses such as the one he's now having, the clone had to focus on ways to subside his weakness. He breathed out a sigh before closing his eye & took some steps back to Myo's bed. Seeing her dozing off peacefully, one would never know just how much trauma the two had to go through. "_A part of me wish that this was all but that of a terrible nightmare & that you'd still had your parents & your relatives. Know that I will be there to help you in any ways._" He propped his hand to tug at his cloak, lying at the corner foothold of Myo's bed. By doing so, he tugged on the sturdy fibers, before long seeing a glimpse of a hilt. His wily tail wrapped around the scabbard ever so vigilantly. Holding it in place, the clone took some careful glances at item of interest. Within the contents, a blade unlike any other. Why did such a pokemon as himself would want the use of a weapon? It was not for the act of assimilating as a human. No, the purpose is as clear as the of flow of blood. As a precautionary step if his psychic abilities were of no use. "(_Though the fact that I detest these instruments of archaic warfare, this here seems of use to me. Many of the times, that I had to use it to shed the blood of so many obstacles. Many in which: you've saved her life._..)"

A wave of unnerving sense warned him that of a presence is afoot. In one fell swoop, the glassy blade was unsheathed from the scabbard & poised to draw blood. The next instant: a calm echo resonated around the room. "So…I see that you have had a little incident with the trainNot your forte of hiding attention from the public" Behind him, teleported a silky long raven haired woman. Her wardrobe consisted of a magenta silk long sleeved shirt, light tan pants that were mostly unseen by her knee high stilettos boots. On her upper left shoulder, a golden round badge. It was none other than the clairvoyant gym leader of Saffron City: Sabrina. Her calm emotionless face enshrouded in the utmost serenity, the psychic mistress had measured her gaze towards Mewtwo, then at the sleeping child

Returning back the sword to it's cover, Mewtwo gave an circumspect gaze out from the looks of hers. It doesn't take two eyes to know the presence of telekinetic sinews. And given the circumstances that neither had ever met physically...you could say that it was fate. "_Cut the charade, Sabrina. I'm here for one thing. Information. I hav_-" She cut off his speech with her own. "-Come here to seek information, concerning this whole fiasco and how it is related to the girl…Myo. Fortunately, I had foreseen this event in my mind for the past week. And might I add: you want me to find out who her last living relative is. Correct? Are you aware of the price that you must pay?"

Still having his back facing Sabrina, he nodded. "_Yes. This is by far, priority one_."

The air grew a stench of doubt, truth be told: things were to be dismal. Sabrina at last, spoke to give him a warning.

"Then, you won't like the answer. Nor will the child as well."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A/N: (**1**) Fall City is in the Fiore Region.

Know you think that is crazy? Than you haven't guessed about that tid-bits & the relating drug use habits. And to point out: I edited it out the derogative ones from here along with the nasty descriptions of implicating death towards humans & pokemon.

**Ch 39: Judith: Dead before Alive** (why the news that Sabrina deliver...is not so good.)

_**Miyuutsuu**_


End file.
